


圣子大龙捉鸦记第15章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记第15章

第15章 

 

　　润玉正觉得口渴，顺手就接了过来，“好啊，很久没尝到觅儿泡的茶了。”

 

　　锦觅双手纠得紧紧的，一颗心快要跳出腔子了。见杯沿已经压在了润玉的唇上，眼看就要喝下去了，忍不住叫了一声，“师兄。”

 

　　“嗯？”润玉看过来，见锦觅满头都是汗，奇道：“这天也不是很热啊，怎的出了这么多汗？”说着帮她把汗湿的发拨到耳后，“要是被阿魇看到，定要笑话你。”

 

　　“师兄……”锦觅咽了咽唾沫，“你跟我回山上好不好？否则被长老知道你违反族规，是要被处死的。”

 

　　润玉淡淡的道：“那又怎样。他们要处死我，只管来好了。”唇角一勾，漾出一抹嗜血的冷笑，“我润玉也不是任人搓圆捏扁的软柿子。”

 

　　锦觅低下头，不说话了。

 

　　润玉仰头将茶水一饮而尽，笑道：“觅儿泡茶的手艺越发精进了呢，你去看小炉子上熬的药好了么？若好了，把药汁滤出来备用。”

 

　　锦觅心中沉甸甸的，像压上了一块大石头。她也不知道自己是怎么走出屋子的，下台阶时腿脚一软，差点滚了下去。

 

　　师兄把那茶喝下去了，他……他真的喝下去了。

 

　　锦觅捂住脸，泪水从指缝中渗了出来。

 

　　她没有做错，她是在帮师兄。

 

　　是师兄不肯听她的话，是师兄执迷不悟。

 

　　对，犯错的人是师兄，不是她。

 

　　药汁在陶瓷砂锅中翻滚，空气中弥漫着浓浓的药味。嗅到的气息是苦的，舌尖尝到的味道也是苦的。

 

　　忽然屋中传来瓷片碎裂的声音，她呆了呆，猛的拔腿就朝屋内冲去。

 

　　短短几步路程，她却觉得像走了一百年。

 

　　她扒着门框，胸脯急剧起伏。案上的软布被拽倒在地，连带的将上面放的药秤药材全部拉倒，润玉就倒在这一片狼藉中。他嘴角全是鲜血，正努力的撑着手肘想要爬起来。

 

　　“师兄。”她看着眼前的这一切，宛如陷在一个噩梦中，“怎么会这样，怎么会这样。”她冲上去扶起润玉，手忙脚乱的去擦他嘴角的鲜血，可是那血太多了，怎么擦都擦不完。

 

　　“你……你在那茶里给我下了毒？”润玉虽在问她，但眼神毅然笃定。

 

　　“是。”她含着泪点头，又连忙摇头，“我只是想警告师兄，想让你跟我回族里去，我不知道……不知道会变成这样。”她好像想到了什么，“下山时长老给了我救命的药丸，我这就去拿来给师兄服下。”

 

　　润玉拉住了她的手，“觅儿，你给我下的是不是清玥？”

 

　　那双眼睛清澈无比，即便在此种情形下，也没有一丝一毫的怪罪。锦觅终于受不住良心的谴责，放声大哭，“是清玥，师兄你放心，清玥不足以致命，我一定能救你。”

 

　　“果然啊，无色无味，连我都察觉不了。”润玉苦笑，“觅儿，你去帮我把那个红色的小瓷瓶拿来，就在第三格药柜里。”

 

　　锦觅立刻把瓷瓶拿了过来，可是拔开塞子一闻，她的脸色就变了，“师兄，这是断肠散，只要服下一点就会命丧黄泉，你拿它做什么？”

 

　　“清玥确实不足以致命，但我在山上这么多年，试药炼药，体内的毒素已经达到平衡。”润玉吐了一口血，靠在锦觅怀里虚弱的道：“现在骤然服下清玥，体内平衡已被打破，就是大罗金仙也救不了了。”

 

　　锦觅泪如雨下，脑中不断浮现起山上的一幕幕美好回忆。润玉手把手的教她读书习字，教她辨认药材，教她熬药制药。她拿到的第一把药锄是润玉做的，最喜欢的风筝也是润玉送的。

 

　　受伤了是润玉帮她包扎伤口，生病了也是润玉守在她身边。

 

　　她抱住润玉哇哇大哭，恨不得一刀杀了自己，“师兄你不要死，我这就回山上找长老，他们一定能治好你的。”

 

　　“把断肠散给我，为今之计，只能以毒攻毒，或许还有一线生机。”润玉伸出手，静静等待着。

 

　　锦觅握紧了手里的毒药，她已经害了师兄一次，不想再害第二次，“师兄，断肠散真能以毒攻毒吗？”

 

　　“是。”只是能拖延多久，就连他自己都不知道。

 

　　锦觅慢慢把瓷瓶放在了润玉手里，亲手送上茶水让他服下。

 

　　“你去帮我拿条帕子来，我这么久没过去，旭儿定会派人来找我。”润玉闭了闭眼，“我不能让他看到这副模样。”

 

　　锦觅低低应了，绞了帕子给润玉擦脸，她擦得很仔细，没有留下一点血渍。

 

　　收拾停当后，果然有婢女在外面叫道：“小主子哭了，乳母怎么都哄不了，王上请王妃过去呢！”

 

　　润玉扶着锦觅的手站了起来，袍袖轻扬，行走之间宛如云烟聚散，真真是如玉公子。

 

　　那婢女脸上一红，低声道：“熠王正在暖阁里等王妃，小主子也在。”

 

　　润玉浅笑，“好，我这就过去。”

 

　　断肠散果然有用，就连旭凤这个枕边人也未曾发现异样。只是见润玉脸色越来越苍白，半是调笑半是担忧的道：“你也别总顾着孩子，自个儿也要好好吃饭，好好歇息。不然我出征了还得为你操心。”

 

　　而对此润玉总是回得非常敷衍。

 

　　旭凤说了几次，润玉依然我行我素，他忍不住动气了。手一拽，身子一压，把他按在床上就是一通蹂躏。当然这只凤凰嘴硬心软，最后被蹂躏的反而变成了他自己。

 

　　日子过得很快，一转眼旭凤就要出征了。

 

　　这天润玉帮他整好衣着，将他送出门，忽然叫了一声，“旭儿。”

 

　　旭凤回头，见他站在门边，一袭白衣飘飘欲仙，仿佛随时要离他而去。

 

　　“怎么？”旭凤压下心底那丝不详，回身抱住他，“舍不得我？”

 

　　“确实舍不得。”润玉扣住他后脑，轻轻吻了上去。

 

　　旭凤有些惊讶，润玉为人内敛，从不在人前这么做。这个吻太过温柔，温柔得让人有种落泪的冲动。他紧紧揽住怀中的身躯，在他耳边低声道：“你放心，一打完仗我就回来。等我。”

 

　　润玉痴痴凝视着他，“好，我等你回来。”

 

　　旭凤走了，扬起的红色披风比天边的云霞还艳丽。

 

　　润玉一直看着门口，哪怕早已空无一人，他也仍在望着。

 

　　“师兄……”锦觅有些担心，“这里风大，我们回房吧！”

 

　　刚走回房间，润玉的身体就软了下去。她吓得赶紧抱住他，“师兄，师兄你怎么了？”

 

　　润玉喷出一口血，血色暗沉得近似于黑色，他虚弱的抓住锦觅的手，“觅儿，我不成了，你回山上吧！把这里的一切都忘了，依旧快快乐乐的。”

 

　　怎么可能忘了？

 

　　锦觅拼命摇头，哭得哽咽，“师兄你不是说以毒攻毒吗，难道是骗我的？师兄你是个大骗子。”

 

　　润玉苦笑，“是，我是骗子，只希望……只希望能骗得过旭儿，让他别这么伤心。”

 

　　锦觅哭得声音沙哑，忽然想到了什么，把长老给的丹药全都一股脑儿的堆到润玉面前，“这些都是保命的药丸，师兄你快服下，我……我这就回山上，少则七日，多则十日，我定会回来，师兄你一定要等我。”

 

　　说完跑出门去将阿魇扯过来，“好好照顾师兄。”

 

　　阿魇完全不知发生了什么事，一看到润玉身上全是血，整个人都呆住了。“觅儿，师兄，唉，这……这到底是怎么了啊！”

 

　　锦觅已经跑得连影子都看不见了，府门外隐隐有马蹄响动，渐渐远去。

 

　　三个月后，凉虢军灭，城池沦陷，旭凤大胜归来。

 

　　城王爷领着各路权贵，出城十里相迎。

 

　　旭凤勒住马头，目光缓缓扫去，没看到自己想见的那个人。“皇兄，润玉怎么没来？”

 

　　城王爷低垂着头不敢看旭凤的眼睛，“旭儿，你要挺住。”话音刚落，投注在身上的视线宛如实质，压得他喘不过气来。可是再难，还是要说出来，他讷讷的，每个字音像被砂纸磨过，“旭儿，润玉……润玉已经不在了。”

 

　　“

 

　　


End file.
